Broken Aura
by MaterialGirl2004
Summary: Roxanne and Chandler begin to have odd nightmares. They see things...scary things, in these dreams. And they're somehow linked to a dark secret from the past that involves their families. Can they figure out what this dark secret is before it's too late?
1. Demons In The Past

**Broken Aura**

**A/n: Hey everyone...this is my first fanfiction. It's a horror/romance thing. It's also a Chandler/Roxanne story. I've decided to write a story about them since there's not many. I've only seen like 5 other stories about them. Anyway, this would be set in the 7th season, somewhere in March of 2003 shortly after the episode High Anxiety.**

**Rating: PG-13; for some disturbing scenes, sexual content, death, and violence.**

**Disclaimer: None of it's mine...though; I may own some characters later on in this story.**

**Summary: Roxanne and Chandler begin to have odd nightmares. They see things...scary things, in these dreams. And they're somehow linked to a dark secret from the past that involves their families. Can they figure out what this dark secret is before the restless souls of their family members pull them down into something they can't escape? (Set in 7th season)**

**Prologue: Demons In The Past  
**

10 years ago...

"That child must die!" A man's scream pierced the night.

Elizabeth Richardson ran as fast she could. She was trying to escape him. The man that haunted her. Her and her 11-year-old daughter, Roxanne. Elizabeth wanted to scream but she couldn't. She just kept running.

Elizabeth ran down a dark alley. The man followed her, a gun gripped in his hand. His eyes glowed fiercely. Elizabeth was trapped in a corner. An angry look crossed the man's face as he moved closer towards Elizabeth.

"Leave me alone, Andrew! Please don't kill Roxanne," Elizabeth pleaded, tears streaming from her blue eyes.

"Elizabeth, the child is pure evil! If you don't rid of her now, the evil powers will consume her one day and she could kill us all! That girl must go!" Andrew screamed.

"But, Andrew, how could you kill a child? What about your sons?" Elizabeth asked.

"Chandler and Sid will have to die too long with Roxanne," Andrew told her.

"No!" Elizabeth shrieked. "You can't kill them!"

"That's it Elizabeth! I've had it with you! Prepare to die!" Andrew shot Elizabeth and she fell to the ground, dead.

"Foolish woman," Andrew said, strolling off into the darkness of the night.

Andrew felt awful for killing Elizabeth, but he had to. Her and her husband Terry's daughter, Roxanne, was demon possessed. It had started along time ago. His father Robert Hampton and Terry's father David Richardson had been good friends when they were kids. But, they loved to screw around with supernatural forces. One day, they crossed the wrong force. They had decided to explore a supposedly evil demon cave. They ended up disturbing Elemi, an evil and angry demon, and he placed a cruse upon them. He told them that evil demon forces would possess their grandchildren and they would be evil. And unless the children were killed before they hit their twenties, the evil would take control of them.

And Elemi's cruse came true.

The two boys grew older and married, forgetting their friendship and the evil Elemi's cruse.

Robert Hampton married a woman named Rose. They had Andrew.

And David Richardson married Fiona. They had Terry.

Then Andrew himself married a woman named Edie, and they had two sons. Chandler Frederick Hampton and Sid George Hampton. They were both 13.

And Terry married Elizabeth. They had a daughter, Roxanne Emma Richardson, she was 11.

Roxanne, Chandler, and Sid had to be killed to rid of the cruse.

Andrew didn't want to kill his sons or Roxanne, but he had to.

He slowly lifted his gun. He then dropped it to the ground. He just couldn't do it.

Besides, that whole cruse was probably just a hoax.

...Or was it?

Rubbish! Roxanne, Chandler, and Sid weren't demons

...Were they?

**A/n: And that's it. Sorry if it's bad. I'm new to this whole fanfiction. I'll update after I get at least one review to know that someone is reading my story.**

**...Angela**


	2. Marry Me

**A/N: Hey, Angela here! Sorry it's taken me a long time to update. But my sisters Holly and Rachel are CONSTANTLY hogging my darn computer! Oh well, that's sisters. Well, here's chapter 2. But, it's going to be very short, due to fact that I'm grounded until Monday and I snuck onto the computer to update.**

**Chapter 1: Marry Me**

...10 years after the prologue, March of 2003

Roxanne was smiling inside. Chandler's kisses were hot upon her lips. Their tongues were wrestling viciously. He was on top of her.

They were in Chandler's bedroom, making out on his bed. They had ended up there somehow after an extremely heated kiss on his front porch.

They kissed even harder. Roxanne moaned softly as Chandler started kissing her neck. He slowly traced his lips down to her shoulder. He slid her sleeve away from it and her bra strap and kissed her bare shoulder tenderly with his lips.

He then made his way back up to her lips. His tongue had easy access back into her mouth, because Roxanne didn't reject it. Chandler pulled Roxanne's shirt off over her head. Roxanne undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt and ran her fingers down his chest.

Chandler started to reach for Roxanne's bra clasp, but she stopped him. He gave her a puzzled look.

"What's wrong, Roxanne?" Chandler asked, his breath heavy.

"Um, Chandler...I'm sorry I stopped you. But I need to know this before we go any farther...do you have a condom?" Roxanne asked, blushing a bit.

"Yes, I happen to have one on me," Chandler reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wrapped condom. He ripped the package and grinned at Roxanne.

Roxanne then let Chandler undo her bra clasp. And Roxanne unbuckled his belt and undid his pants as he continued to kiss her neck...

----------

Later on, Roxanne woke up in Chandler's bed. They were both wearing no clothes, she took notice to. She then realized they had probably had sex. She kissed Chandler's forehead and he awoke. He smiled slyly at her.

"Hey beautiful," Chandler said.

"Hey, love of my life," Roxanne replied, kissing him.

"Roxanne..." Chandler began saying.

"Yeah Chandler, what is it?" Roxanne asked.

"Will you marry me?" Chandler asked hopefully.

"Yes Chandler, I will!" Roxanne leaned in and kissed him again.

"I love you," Chandler said.

"I love you too," Roxanne replied.

Everything seemed so perfect between them. But, little did they know, that would change within time...

**A/n: Hey guys! Sorry that was so sort! I'll try to make it longer next time. Please review and tell me if you like it or if I should delete this and start another story.**

...**.Angela...**


End file.
